Music meme: Ectofeature
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Drabbles sobre Billy y Spencer. Advertencias: Yaoi/Slash (Hombre/Hombre), Ectofeature, Billy/Spencer, Alive!Billy, Muerte de un personaje.
1. No te puedo besar

**Amaya: Antes que nada hola a todos, y gracias por entrar a leer esta locura que se me ocurrió, son diferentes drabbles basados en diferentes canciones.**

**Alex: Los personajes no son nuestros, son des sus respectivos creadores.**

**Erika: se supone que Amaya seguiría las reglas para este tipo de fic que son estas:**

_1- Elige un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto._

_2- Pon tu ipod o reproductor de música en random_

_3- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un dabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción: no planees de antemano: empiezas cuando la canción empieza: y nada de repetir después; cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (Nada de saltar las canciones tampoco; usas lo que te toque!)_

_4- Haz diez de estos, y luego publícalo._

**Amaya: si se supone, pero al final termine haciendo trampa, la verdad empezaba con una canción, me ponía a escribir y cuando me daba cuenta ya habían pasado otras dos canciones jajaja así que decidí mandar las reglas al diablo y hacer cada drabble de acuerdo a las canciones que salieran sin importar el tiempo.**

**Alex: elegimos la pareja Ectofeature porque Amaya y Erika andan un poquito obsesionadas con esa pareja, y para qué negarlo yo también un poco jajaja.**

**Erika: tuvo que saltarse algunas canciones pues para hacer un drabble con ellas tendría que poner Mpreg y la verdad no sabemos si les guste o no.**

**Amaya: bueno ahora vamos a leer.**

_**Capítulo 1: No te puedo besar**_

Miro su celular con grandes ganas de tomarlo y marcar el número de su pequeño Spencer, hace días que no lo veía y lo único que quería era oír su voz, pero no podía hacerlo, el chico seguramente estaría en clases y lo que menos quería era tener una conversación de solo segundos con su primo y luego tener que despedirse de él.

Suspiro con molestia, solo quería tener a Spencer a su lado, poder despertar y encontrar al castaño durmiendo entre sus brazos, poder pasar todo el día juntos.

Sentía las horas como si fueran siglos, y las ganas de marcar el número de Spencer eran cada vez mayores.

Miro su reloj, a esta hora su primito seguramente estaría a punto de salir de la escuela, sonrió y corrió a tomar las llaves de su auto. El viaje fue rápido, tal vez por qué se pasó todos los altos en el camino, detuvo su auto frente al colegio justo a tiempo para ver a Spencer caminar con Rajeev y Shanilla.

A penas lo vieron lo saludaron, un poco sorprendidos por verlo hay. Spencer se despidió de sus amigos y corrió hacia el auto con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el estómago de Billy se agitara de la emoción.

El castaño subió al asiento del pasajero y azoto la puerta, se acercó a Billy y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras reía un poco.

— ¿De qué te ríes Bro?

Spencer se sonrojo un poco y con una tímida sonrisa respondió.

—No sé, solo me siento feliz.

Billy le miro un poco sorprendido y luego rio ante lo dicho por Spencer.

Se acercó al castaño y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se separó de un muy sonrojado Spencer, encendió el auto y agarro con fuerza el volante para evitar lanzarse sobre su primito y hacerle el amor hay mismo, frente a todo el mundo.

Manejo en dirección a la casa de su primo mientras este le contaba sus ideas para sus nuevas películas, y si bien Billy odiaba las películas terror no podía más que sentirse feliz al ver al oír castaño hablar con tanta emoción de su nuevo proyecto y orgulloso también, sabía que su Spencer algún día sería el mejor director de películas de terror, eso nunca podría dudarlo.

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Wright, Billy apago el coche, bajaron casi al mismo tiempo y entraron a la casa.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta que llegaron los padres de Spencer y Billy con pocas ganas tuvo que irse. Se despidieron con un beso suave, lleno de amor y con la clara promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente.

A penas Billy llego a su enorme casa y ya extrañaba al castaño. Y como no iba a extrañarlo si amaba a ese chiquillo más que a sí mismo, y eso era mucho dado el enorme ego de Billy. Lo que más deseaba era tomarlo en sus brazos y nuca soltarlo, besarlo hasta el cansancio y hacerle el amor una y otra vez durante toda la noche.

Poder salir a pasear juntos tomados de la mano, poder mostrarle a todos que Spencer Wright es suyo. Pero eso no era posible porque Spencer era solo un chico de apenas 14 años y Billy tenía ya 25 años. Sin olvidar que son primos.

Lo visitaría el fin de semana, y saldrían juntos a pasear, llamarlo ya no le bastaba, pues cuando le llamaba, simplemente no lo podía besar.

Y vaya ironía, siendo Billy una estrella del rock, que tenía a tantas mujeres y hombres tras él, venía a enamorarse del único al que todos no podía ser completamente suyo, al menos no hasta dentro del algunos años. Si maldita ironía.

**Amaya: espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana, si puedo lo subiré antes.**

**Alex: esperaremos sus reviews con sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias y comentarios.**

**Erika: por si tienen duda la canción de este drabble fue la de **_"Hombres G – No te puedo besar"_

**Amaya: si bien está basado en esa canción, la historia es totalmente mía jiji, bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, nos vemos en el próximo drabble, y recuerden no son continuos todos son individuales y será muy raro que tengan continuación. Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE!**


	2. Cosas del amor

**Hola, si sé que dije que el nuevo capítulo estaría para la semana anterior, pero tuve algunos pendientes y no pude jejeje. También que a partir de ahora estaré sola (mueca de tristeza) por razones que no diré, Alex y Erika no estarán más conmigo (suspira). **

**Como saben ni los personajes ni las canciones son míos, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. La historia en parte es mía, los diálogos son la canción.**

**Y ahora vamos a leer.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En una sala bastante lujosa se encontraban sentados una chica y un chico, ella de cabello castaño y piel oscura, el de cabello castaño y piel clara, el chico tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos mientras la chica lo abrazaba, como tratando de consolarlo. El chico, de nombre Spencer, levanto el rostro y miro a su amiga a los ojos.

—Shanilla tengo el corazón herido, el hombre que yo quiero se me va, lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo, llorando de impotencia, no puedo retenerlo.

Shanilla suspiro con tristeza, nunca había visto a Spencer tan perdido, tan derrotado, tan triste, y eso le dolía.

—Spencer mientras quede una esperanza, tú tienes que luchar por ese amor, si Billy es el hombre de tu vida, no te des nunca por vencido, que vale todo si se lucha por amor.

El castaño la miro, con las lágrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Shanilla le dio una cálida sonrisa y respondió.

—Entrega todo.

Spencer se agacho, ya le había dado todo de si a Billy, se había entregado a él en todos los aspectos, en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón.

—Todo se lo di.

Y si Shanilla sabía que Spencer había entregado todo en esa relación, incluso había renunciado a su sueño de ser director de cine solo para poder estar al lado del cantante.

—Intenta un modo.

El chico sollozo, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—No es posible que se pueda querer más.

La chica coloco una mano en la barbilla de su amigo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—Pensando así lo perderás.

El chico cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dolía, dolía tanto ver como su relación se desmoronaba cada día un poco más, no quería perder a Billy, lo amaba demasiado.

— ¿Y si él se va?

La mirada del castaño era tan desolada que ha Shanilla se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo habrás perdido.

Sabía que eso no ayudaba, pero tampoco podía mentirle a su amigo. Su pecho se apretujo al ver el dolor en los ojos de Spencer.

— ¿Que me quedara?

Su voz sonaba rota, su pecho dolía como nunca nada le había dolido. Sabía que su amiga solo era sincera, y no lo dijo para herirlo, pero eso no evitaba que doliera. Mirándola a los ojos vio ternura y comprensión.

—Todo lo vivido.

Spencer soltó una risita irónica, no quería vivir solo con el recuerdo, él quería estar siempre con Billy.

—Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

Ella suspiro, le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y con un susurro, como si estuviera contando un secreto, le dijo.

—Son cosas del amor.

Spencer suspiro, no sabía qué hacer, ya había echo todo para que su relación con Billy siguiera adelante, pero todo había fallado, incluso en la cama lo rechazaba, como si no existiera.

—Shanilla yo no sé qué está pasando, será que habrá encontrado u nuevo amor, ya no es el mismo, su indiferencia, lo siento por las noches, rechaza mi presencia.

La chica suspiro, y tomo la mano de su amigo.

—Spencer ¿no será que has descuidado, la forma de buscarlo en el amor? Quizás la casa, la rutina se ha convertido en tu enemiga y hasta cobrando un alto precio por tu error

Spencer volvió a poner su rostro entre sus manos, sus hombros temblaban, signo inequívoco de que estaba llorando, Shanilla se sintió morir.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Shanilla suspiro, pero aun así respondió.

—Entrega todo.

Se sentó junto a su amigo y acaricio su espalda con ternura.

—Todo se lo di.

Con cada palabra, con cada lágrima su corazón se rompía un poco más.

—Intenta un modo.

En verdad quería ayudar a su amigo, Billy y Spencer hacían una hermosa pareja, siempre se habían entendido tan bien, entonces… ¿Qué cambio?

—No es posible que se pueda querer más.

Solo quería que su amigo fuera feliz.

—Pensando así lo perderás.

Mirándolo así, tan roto y triste, comenzaba a preguntarse, si en verdad aquella relación era lo mejor para su amigo

— ¿Y si él se va?

Si Billy se iba, rompería en pedazos el corazón de Spencer, pero, tal vez era mejor eso a que viviera una mentira.

—Lo habrás perdido.

Recargo su frente en el hombro del castaño.

— ¿Que me quedara?

Las lágrimas escurrían por las manos de Spencer y caían a su ropa, sus sollozos sonaban cada vez más altos, no quería perderlo, pero ¿Y si lo mejor era terminar esta relación? ¿Y si lo mejor era dejar ir a Billy?

—Todo lo vivido.

Tal vez, debería irse y volver a luchar por su sueño, dejar que Billy siguiera su vida como estrella, que cada quien hiciera su vida por su lado.

—Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

Levanto la vista y miro a su amiga, Shanilla lo abrazo, con ternura y tratando de darle todo el consuelo posible, apoyaría a su amigo en la decisión que tomara, si bien Billy también era su amigo, Spencer, era más que un amigo, era una hermano y sin dudarlo, siempre estaría con él. Dejo que Spencer llorara en su hombro, sin soltarlo, siendo solo su paño de lágrimas.

—Son cosas del amor.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la canción de hoy es la de **_"Ana Gabriel & Vikki Carr - Cosas del amor"_** si sé que algunas me odiaran por hacer sufrir a Spencer, pero era necesario, créanme que no me alegro para nada por haberlo hecho.**

**También debo decir, gracias por sus reviews, enserio me alegro ver que si les gusto, y prometo seguir adelante con estos drabbles. Ooh y también debo decirles que no serán solo 10 drabbles, eh decidido dejarlo con un número indefinido.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, esperare sus reviews con sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc. Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**


End file.
